


A Kind Of Still Life

by Sashataakheru



Series: Lord Greg and His Boys AU [38]
Category: British Comedy RPF, Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Hook, Cock and Ball Torture, Community: seasonofkink, Erotic Photography, F/M, Femdom, In Public, Kissing, Light D/s, Nipple Clamps, Obedience, Orgasm Control, Photographs, Sub!Greg, Submission, Suspension, Teasing, Whipping, coming on command, outside, pain play, pergola, private gardens, ropes, unusual positions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Victoria doesn't take smutty pictures. She turns even the most desperate boy hanging from a beam into a work of art, and that's the way she likes it.
Relationships: Victoria Coren Mitchell/Greg Davies
Series: Lord Greg and His Boys AU [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1302947
Kudos: 14
Collections: Season of Kink





	A Kind Of Still Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'unusual positions' for Season of Kink round 7. [My card and fills are here.](https://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/85332.html)
> 
> Set mid-90s.

It was a strange feeling to be so utterly unable to move, but also gently swinging in the breeze as he hung under the pergola. Greg was glad his parents were away on holiday in Spain, so they didn't have to worry about being interrupted. This was especially good because he was currently naked and hanging from a thick wooden beam covered with grape vines while Victoria took photos of him. 

"Can you please stop squirming, darling. I just need you to hang there a little longer," Victoria chided. 

"It's not me, it's the wind," Greg protested. 

"I don't believe I asked you to talk back either, did I?" Victoria snapped. 

Greg would have lowered his head then, but he couldn't. Thought about replying, but decided against it. He simply waited in silence as Victoria walked over to him with a riding crop and started whipping his skin again. And it was a proper horsewhip, too. It stung like buggery.

"Those marks are fading too quickly. I need you to look all beaten up and beautiful for me," Victoria said. She leaned down to squeeze his cock, stroking it into hardness again. "Honestly, I should have tied that cock up, that'd fix that problem. Hmm." 

She left him for a moment and returned with a short length of black rope and quickly bound up his cock. Greg was sure he'd have preferred a proper cockring, but he wasn't about to complain. It did feel good, especially when she started whipping him again. 

"Better. I hope you've been practicing. I want you to come for me. That's what I want to capture," Victoria said.

"Oh, sure, no pressure then," Greg said. He had sort of been practicing, but there'd been rehearsals and a few parties, and well, she'd been away, it had sort of got bumped down the priority list. 

She smacked his cock with the whip. Greg hissed at the pain. His cock was already beginning to get overstimulated. Fuck. That had no right to feel as good as it did.

"Enough of your cheek, boy. Address me properly," Victoria said.

"Sorry, my Lady," Greg said, humbled.

"Good boy." She stood back. "Hmm. Not enough pain yet, I don't think." 

Greg could do nothing to stop her attaching harsher clamps to his nipples as well as moving behind him to insert an anal hook, binding it to the ropes he was already bound with. God. She'd picked one with the ending he absolutely adored, and it was at just the right angle to hit his prostate in a most pleasant way. Fuck. 

He lost focus on that as she began whipping him again, smacking every bare inch of skin that wasn't already bound by rope. Now he knew he was getting close, he could feel it in his groin. Perhaps she knew too, because she whipped his balls once and then retreated to the camera, setting up the shot. 

Greg simply closed his eyes and focused on controlling his orgasm. He was pretty good at doing that now, but it did still require a certain amount of concentration. He had just enough space to squirm until he was just on the edge, listening for Victoria's command to come. It was definitely a struggle with the cool breeze making his dick ache. 

"Alright, boy, count to five and then come for me. Don't hold anything back. I want you to look absolutely wrecked by the end of this one," Victoria said. "Start counting now."

Greg counted silently, slow enough to work himself up to the edge before toppling off it once he hit 5. And boy, did it rip through him. Coming in suspension was always rough, because he couldn't move his body the way it wanted to move, and the anal hook restricted his movements even more. He was simply aware of pleasure and the ropes binding him tight, and coming so hard he was sure he'd got a knot in one of his arms. Fuck. That his cock was still bound with rope just made it go on longer, because it couldn't go down, and now it was growing painful. 

Victoria whipping his thigh told him it was over and he looked up to find her untying his cock. Fuck, he wanted her so badly, but that wasn't what this was about. That said, he might have yelled out when she leaned down to suck his cock for a moment, her hot mouth sort of easing the pain, but not really. He was still too sensitive. Not that it lasted long enough. She moved up to kiss his mouth hungrily, her hands claiming him as her own. 

"I hope you're not completely worn out. I have another three positions I want you to come in. Better get that cock working, darling," Victoria murmured in his ear.

"Oh, God. Yes, my Lady," Greg said, her voice more than enough to get him hard again. 

She patted his cheek affectionately. "Good boy."

Greg smiled at the praise as she began untying one of his legs to move it somewhere else. He simply watched her work, frustrated as he was, knowing the end result, and the sex they'd have later on, would absolutely be worth it. 


End file.
